I Only Lied About Being a Thief: SMC contest
by Goog1eThis
Summary: Edward is from a family of casino owning con-artists. Edward gets framed by Jacob and is sent to jail for 7yrs. Bella divorces him and becomes engaged to the crooked Jacob. Now Edward must seek revenge and get Bella Back. Ocean's 11 SMC. One-Shot Lemon.


**Steamy Movie Crossover Contest**

**Name of story: **I Only Lied About Being a Thief

**Penname: **LucyJewel

**Movie or TV Show: **Ocean's 11

**Main Character Pairing: **Edward and Bella

**POV: **Edward's

**To read the rest of the entries go to the Steamy Movie Crossover Contest C2.**

**If you want to see the rules for this contest go to TheThreeSmutketeers profile page.**

**Or**

**ObessingoverEdward, Jayeliwood, or TheSpoiltOne-amanda2505 profile pages.**

**If you have any questions about the contest, contact them.**

**Contest ends February 5, 2009**

This is a crossover done with Ocean's 11. It doesn't go with the movie's original plot, but you'll get the idea.

Summary: Edward Cullen is from a family of casino owning con-artists. He decides to leave the business once he marries Bella. After Edward marries Bella, his so called best friend, Jacob Black, frames him for robbery. Edward gets sent to jail for seven years. Bella divorces him and later becomes engaged to Jacob. Edward is released and plans to do everything in his power to seek revenge on Jacob, as well as get Bella Back.

A/N: I wholeheartedly apologize for spelling and grammar mistakes. I don't have a beta and was in a hurry to post this!

Today is the day I finally get to leave. It has been seven long years since I got put away and now I am as free as a bird. Some would think that after being in jail for that long you would lose your mind, or end up becoming as ruthless as the rest of your peers on lockdown.

I fortunately have been lucky. While being locked up in this wonderful establishment I was able to get out of eighteen fights by simply talking man to man with my opponent. I also avoided being forced to join any type of swastika loving gang by quoting Rodney King's famous words of "Can't we all just get along?" (Even I couldn't believe that worked). As my ex-wife use to say "It's not fair Edward. You were blessed with the gift of being able to dazzle anything or anyone into doing whatever you want them to do." I always disagreed with her and told her I was instead blessed with really good people skills.

It always hurt to think about her.

My ex-wife.

My one and only love.

My reason for existence.

My Bella.

I met Bella when we were juniors at Washington State University. She sat by me in our British Literature class and ever since then I have worshipped the ground in which she walked upon. We married right after we graduated and moved to Los Angeles, California; we were insanely in love and inseparable, that is, until my other life she knew nothing about resurfaced.

My Father Carlisle Cullen was the co- owner and co- operator of the well known MGM Grand hotel and casino in Las Vegas. The other owner and operator was my father's life long best friend Billy Black. Our families were practically raised together. Billy's son Jacob was also my best friend, basically my other brother.

What many outsiders did not know was how my father and Billy obtained ownership over the MGM Grand. The story goes that the place was basically signed over to them by a former business partner. The truth is my father and Billy were con artists, along with my mother Esme, my brother Emmett, my sister Alice, myself, and Billy's son Jacob. We have scammed millions out of many well known people and corporations. Only as strange is it may sound, We did it only to the businesses who deserved it; the ones who ran their company by embezzling money or owned their business due to larceny.

My father and Billy came into contact with a Terry Benedict, the former owner of the MGM Grand. They basically scared the living hell out of the guy into handing over the Casino. My father and Billy threatened to expose Benedict's secret of paying off boxers like Lennox Lewis and Oscar De La Hoya double of what they were originally paid for the event to lose fights. Benedict knew that a great amount of people bet on these fights, so he hired 'associates' to bet on the winner for him and claim the money. He was generous enough to give his hired help thirty percent of the winnings. Benedict brought in millions from this, more money than any boxing match held in his hotel would give him.

After owning the MGM for about five months, Billy unexpectedly died of a heart attack. It was devastating. Billy's death automatically made Jacob the new co-owner and co-operator alongside my father.

It seemed after Billy's death Jacob became extremely bitter and resentful. He was no longer the same person all of us knew him as. He became power hungry, and started participating in heists with others, leaving our family in the dark about what he was doing. Unfortunately for us, this was not a good thing.

The night it happened Bella and I just got back from a dinner with my family in one of the hotel's restaurants and were getting ready to go to bed.

We had settled in under the covers and quickly forgot all about sleep as our passion for one another overtook us.

"Edward?" Bella's voice interrupted as I was kissing my way down her neck.

"Yes love?"

"I love you so much." Her voice sounded desperate

"And I love you. Are you alright?" I questioned as I looked up into her beautiful brown eyes. She had me worried.

"Of course I am! It is just sometimes it seems so perfect, and I worry that something is going to happen and it's going to get taken all away."

She was right.

Not a second later the door to our suite was being broken down and an army of the Las Vegas P.D. came running in full force. They had spread out all throughout the suite until finally reaching the bedroom.

"Edward Cullen?" One of the officers shouted.

I quickly jumped out of the bed in only my pajama pants.

I knew why they were here. My family had finally been caught. I couldn't help but wonder how. My family hadn't done a heist for at least six months, and I quit as soon as Bella and I were married.

"Edward Cullen I'm detective Willows." A petite redheaded woman said as she grabbed my hands and put them behind my back. "You are under arrest. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law…" The voice of detective Willows started to fade away as my eyes rested upon the terrified looking Bella sitting up in bed with the covers wrapped around her.

Bella got up and quickly ran to my side.

"N-no there is some m-mistake!" Bella shouted.

That sentence broke my heart.

I lied to my Bella. I had kept something from her that she knew nothing about. She knew me as an entirely different person. A person who never did anything illegal, I was a criminal and she believed I was innocent. I betrayed the one and only person who completely trusted me.

"Tell them Edward! Tell them they have the wrong person!" She was screaming in hysterics

"Miss you need to back away." A male officer said holding her back.

"Bella! I love you okay? Please Bella don't forget that. I promise Bella I will make this better. I hope you can forgive me!" I shouted as the officers dragged me away.

I'll never forget her face as she stood there and watched them take me away. The shock, the confusion, the anger, and the worst was the sadness.

Two days later I found out that I was the only member of my family that got arrested. Emmett and my father came to visit me and explained that Jacob had planted evidence, making it look like I had broken into his safe at the casino and stole one hundred thousand dollars from him. He told my father that he would frame the rest of my family if he didn't sign over full ownership of the MGM to him.

My father and Emmett also brought an envelope from Bella. Inside were her wedding ring and divorce papers with her signature already on them. There was no note. No Goodbye. No explanation for her rash decision to end our marriage without talking to me (not that she really needed one). She claimed fraud as the reason for the divorce. The pain was unbearable. I figured that this is what she really wanted, and whatever Bella wanted I would give her in a heartbeat.

The whole time that I have been in jail I wondered why Jacob did it. It made my blood boil at the thought of someone that was so close to my family and I would be so quick to betray us. I vowed that when I got out I would get Jacob back, and then some, especially after I found out that he and Bella were currently engaged.

Now I'm standing outside of the jail waiting for Emmett to pick me up. It has been seven long years since I have been able to see the sun or breathe in fresh air without having a twenty foot electrical fence surrounding me, and I do not plan on ever seeing this place or that fence again. That is why this arrangement to get Jacob back has to go off without a hitch.

I saw Emmett enter the parking lot in his huge white jeep. He quickly parked it and walked his burly figure over to where I was standing with the security guard. He hastily pulled me by shoulders and into a bone crushing hug.

"God Bro it's so great to see you without having to look at you through a glass window!" He exclaimed.

"E-Em can't breathe." I said trying to push him away.

"Sorry Eddie, sometimes I forget how dainty you are."

"Thanks, now Lets get the hell out of here." I said grabbing his arm and quickly walking away from the grey building .

We got into Emmett's jeep and drove away. I put on the new clothes Emmett brought for me, thankful I would not have to keep on the pajama pants that I got arrested in.

We were on our way to my parent's home. I was excited to see my parents, siblings, and in-laws (I missed both Alice's and Emmett's weddings when I was in jail). But a part of me was torn because the one person I wanted to see wouldn't be there and I knew that she would never want to see me again.

"Don't worry Eddie. Black has no idea what's coming." Emmett said and gave me a smirk.

We made it to my parent's home within an hour. As soon as I got out of Emmett's truck and closed the door I saw a black blurb coming towards me fast. Once it reached me I slammed into the jeep's door and instinctively wrapped my arms around it.

"Hi Alice." I breathed out. She knocked the wind right out of me.

"EDWARD! I've missed you!" Her words were muffled by my chest.

"I've missed you too, so much." I said as I wrapped my arms tighter around her small frame.

It was the truth. The whole time that I was in there Alice didn't come to visit me. She said it would hurt too much. I understood, and to tell the truth I was glad she never saw me in my orange jumpsuit.

"Come on! You need to see mom and dad, and meet Jasper and Rosalie." She took my hand and led me up to the house.

My parents were standing in the door way. My dad watched Alice and I approach with a smile as my mother let out a gasp and had tears streaming down her cheeks. I quickly ran to her and embraced her in a hug. Once I released her she grabbed my face and started kissing me all over my cheeks and then hugged me again.

"My baby, my baby, my baby boy. It's so good to hug you again, and orange was never your color darling." I let out a chuckle and kissed her on the forehead.

"Edward," my dad said giving me a hug. "I'm sorry again." He whispered.

My father blamed my arrest on himself. He said he knew Jacob was changing and he had a feeling that he might be trying to fully own the MGM but never thought he would go about obtaining it the way he did. He said if he knew what Jacob's plan was he would have given up the casino without a second thought.

"Dad, stop. It's over a done with… well almost."

He looked at me with wide eyes.

"No Edward. Leave. It. Be." He said through clenched teeth.

"Sorry dad, he can't win."

I moved away from the door way and out into the family room where Alice was sitting with Jasper and Emmett with Rosalie. I previously knew Jasper and Rose before jail, but not very well. They both worked in the casino for my father. Jasper was a Black Jack dealer and Rose was a cocktail waitress by day and a showgirl by night. My siblings could not have found anyone better from themselves.

Jasper got up to shake my hand. "It's nice to see you again Edward." He said with his slight southern accent.

I looked over at Rosalie. She simply nodded and smiled. I did the same back. She never really was one to have a conversation with.

"Kids!" My mother shouted from the front door. "Your father and I are going to the store to get some things for dinner. We should be back in an hour."

"Okay ma, love you!" Emmett shouted.

Once we heard my parents pull out of the gravel driveway Emmett sprang to his feet.

"Alright everyone, Let's plan this out so I can beat the shit out of that dick Jacob Black and we can all be rich again!" He shouted pumping his fists in the air. Rose slapped him upside the head and told him to watch his language.

"So what is this suppose to be a smash and grab job?" Jasper remarked sarcastically.

"No it's slightly more complicated than that." Emmett said like it was obvious. I don't think he caught onto Jasper's sarcasm.

We all went over the plan to take Jacob out. Emmett and I recently discovered that Jacob not only owned the MGM but also gained possession of the Bellagio and the Mirage in the last few years. This made things a bit more complicated. I was only interested in getting the MGM back into my father's ownership. But we figured that with the money Jacob was bringing in from the two other hotels it wouldn't hurt to get one hundred and fifty million out of him.

This was going to be difficult. We very well did not have enough people to rob three different casinos let alone one. So we all solely decided on getting the money from the Bellagio. The same place that Jacob and Bella were having their engagement party. We decided to do it on the night of the party, assuming there would be plenty to distract Jacob and his security. It also helped that Alice was invited. Bella and she were still friends, but not nearly as close as they use to be.

Three days later…

I drove my way up to the valet with Emmett in the front and Alice in the back. We all emerged from the car and I dropped the keys in the valet's hands.

"Scratch it and die." I said over my shoulder. The guy mumbled a quick okay. I immediately regretted being so hostile but I had been tense all day. Crazy as it sounds my stress wasn't because we were about to rob Jacob, It was because I knew I was going to see Bella.

Jasper and Rosalie were already inside working. He was at his usual Black Jack table dealing cards, and Rose was inside serving champagne to the wealthy guests on silver platters. She and Jasper were supposed to take their break together and make their way to the security room where they would disconnect the cameras.

Alice gracefully made her way up to the hostess.

"Name?"

"Alice Whitlocke, plus two guests." She chirped.

"Sorry Ms. Whitlocke, I only have you down for one."

"Wel-"

"It's okay, he's with me." A nasally voice interrupted Alice.

I felt an arm wrap around my left shoulder as the smell of too much Chanel number five invaded my nose.

"Lauren Mallory, plus one" she purred.

The hostess lifted the velvet rope to let us in. Alice gave me a weary look, but I simply winked at her and mumbled "I got this." Both Emmett and Alice started walking ahead.

"Edward Cullen it has been too long." She said running her fingers down my chest. "What? Like seven years?" She was bringing her body closer to me.

"Yup, Lauren, Seven. You haven't changed a bit." I said giving her a half smile.

_As in still trying to get into my pants._

"Mhmm, and neither have you Eddie."

I cringed. I really had to get away from her before her perfume makes me pass out. Just as I broke eye contact with Lauren, I saw Bella across the ball room. She looked beautiful. My memory did no justice.

Her rich mahogany hair was pinned up in lose curls forming a messy bun. Some wavy strands were falling out from the bun, framing her beautiful heart shaped face. She was wearing a floor length beaded silver dress that sparkled every time her body moved. She was holding a glass of champagne and had her head tossed back in laughter as she punched Emmett's arm before giving him a hug. She truly looked like a goddess.

I slowly made my way across the room through the dancing couples. Her back was now turned to me and I could see that her dress was cut all the way down to the small of her back, exposing her glorious milky flesh to me. Alice an Emmett saw me approaching and quickly excused themselves from Bella. She was now alone sipping her champagne with her back still turned. The lights dimmed a little and Etta James' _At Last_ started playing.

___At last__,_

___my Love has__, ____come along__,_

___my lonely__ days are over _

_& life is like a song_

I came up and wrapped one arm around her waist, while my opposite hand grabbed her champagne glass and set it down in front of her. Her sent of strawberries assaulted my nose, totally eliminating any trace of Lauren's horrible perfume. Her back was pressed to my chest. I slowly dipped my head down to wear my lips were at her ear.

"Bella." I whispered. Her whole body immediately tensed.

"Bella love, may I have this dance?" I knew I probably didn't have time to dance but I couldn't help myself. She was just too beautiful and I loved her so much.

She turned around to face me. Her eyes held so many different emotions; her face looked similar to the one the night I got arrested.

"Okay." She whispered. Her lips just inches from mine. I could smell the champagne on her breath.

I held her close to my body as we mad our way to the dance floor. She put one hand on my shoulder and the other in my own. We laced our fingers together. It felt unnatural not to. I looked away from her eyes briefly to see if I spotted Jacob anywhere. He was standing about fifty feet away from us by the ice sculpture, totally oblivious as he talked to a group of men surrounding him.

"Are you surprised to see me Bella?" I loved the way her name rolled off my tongue.

"Not at all, I heard you were out, and had a feeling Alice would bring you." She spoke without emotion.

"Bella I'm sor-."

"How could you Edward?" She spat.

I knew she was talking about lying to her. And the truth is I don't know why I wasn't honest with her about what I did. I knew she would love me no matter what. I think it was because I felt so strongly to protect her.

"You don't love him Bella." I said, trying to avoid her question.

"He takes care of me. He also doesn't lie, or steal."

I huffed.

_If she only knew._

"What's that suppose to mean Bella? I always took care of yo-." She interrupted me.

"You're a thief and a liar Edward." She said harshly. We stopped dancing, but still held on to each other.

"I only lied about being a thief." I said seriously.

" Every thing else I ever said was the truth." My voice was strained. It hurt that she was so quick to call me out, but I couldn't blame her it was the truth.

"Bella…" She looked down at the floor. I grabbed her chin forcing her to make eye contact.

"Bella I still love you, always and forever."

"It's too late Edward. I _am _in love with Jacob. He's going to be the husband I never had." Her voice was trembling. I knew she was trying to convince herself more than she was trying to convince me.

_That hurt._

I dropped her hand and removed her arm from my neck. She looked stunned for a moment until Jacob came up from behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Is Cullen bothering you baby?" He said with a smirk looking directly at me.

"Don't worry Black, I was just saying bye." My voice was laced with venom.

I quickly turned on my heel and left the ball room before either one of them could say another word to me. I was furious, and I could feel the adrenaline coursing through my veins as I made my way to the lobby. I checked my phone and realized I had a text from Emmett.

_Security cams have been disconnected._

_The guards are out from the chloroform._

_Alice and I are in the vault loading up. We need your help carrying out the bags._

I walked over to the elevator doors and pressed the down button. I felt a presence behind me but before I could turn around my face was being slammed into the silver revolving doors in front of me.

"Fuck!" I shouted.

I looked up to see Jacob standing over me. I quickly got up to my feet and punched him square in the jaw. He winced than shoved me in the elevator once the doors opened. We were slamming each other into the elevator wall back and forth. Jacob punched me in the nose and I stepped back. He hit the stop button.

"What! Throwing your sorry ass in jail for seven years didn't send the message for you to stay away from me?" He growled.

"No, it only made me want to beat the shit out of you for framing me."

He let out a dark laugh.

"Then that should have been a clear message to you Cullen. I don't think you realize how much power I have."

"Power? You're fucking crazy Jacob."

"Believe whatever you want Cullen. You deserved all of it."

"What are you talking about Jacob? I considered you family. What did I do to you?"

"Fuck you Cullen you never cared. All you and your annoying family ever did was parade their accomplishments around like you were better than everyone else. Well, you were just as guilty as me and my father. And then when you met Bella, all you cared about was that bitch! You left the business and made everyone fend for themselves. You thought you were too good to go back to this crooked life while we all worked our asses off to keep what we had, you ignored everyone!"

Was he serious? Did he really try to ruin my life because he was jealous?

"Everyone knew that once I married Bella I was leaving all that shit behind me. I was protecting her. She never would have known or gotten hurt if you didn't set me up!" I said lunging at him.

Jacob fell back and I was now on top of him. I pulled my right arm back and hit him in the face two more times before he threw me off.

"Give. Up. Edward. Everything you once had belongs to me now, including Bella. I won." He spat.

"So what? Bella is a prize now?" I questioned.

"My prize, my property, a pain in my ass, whatever you want to call that bitch." He grumbled.

I was so livid, I could kill him. He treated Bella like shit, and for that he was going to pay.

I lunged at him once more; he hit his head on the railing and fell. I hit him again. He was barely conscious. I grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up.

"If you ever…" _punch _

"Call her a bitch again…" _punch _

"I will take away more than just your money and hotel Jacob…" _punch_

"I will kill you." I said through clenched teeth. Jacob was out cold. I threw him down on the floor and restarted the elevator. I exited once it reached the basement.

I made my way threw the maze of a hall way dodging security left and right. I finally reached the vault and saw Alice, Jasper, and Emmett carrying out duffle bags. I assumed Rosalie was waiting in the van.

"Finally," Alice shouted. "There are four more in there. Fill them with the cash and bring them to the van. You have eleven minutes until the security cams restart and record live footage." She continued.

I nodded and made my way to the vault. I started loading the money. All I could think about was Bella. How was I going to convince her to be with me again? There was no way she would believe that Jacob set me up, but she had to know he didn't care for her.

I packed the last bag and picked up the other three. I turned to leave the vault when I saw Bella standing in the doorway with tears streaming down her face.

"Bella-"

"Edward I love you. I never really stopped. Not for one second." She whispered. She starting making her way towards me as her dress sparkled in the dim light.

"I heard everything between you and Jacob in the elevator." She continued

I stood there stunned.

She gave a lifeless giggle. "I guess you guys didn't stop to think that Jacob had the security cams rigged sot he could see everything that was going on in the hotel in his office?" She paused and looked down.

"After Jacob stepped away from me in the ballroom I went to his office to leave his engagement ring. I was going to run away from him. When I got there I saw you guys fighting in the elevator, then I heard him. I mean, I knew he didn't love me, I didn't love him. The relationship was more for security on my part, but still hearing him admit to it made me feel worthless, and then I heard you…and saw you fighting for me and I knew I was making a mistake." She said trembling.

I made my way towards her and hugged her. She fisted her hands around the inside of my jacket as she sobbed.

"I'm s-s-sorry for the divorce Edward. I was just…just so furious that you couldn't tell me the truth about what you did." She cried.

"Shh Bella, its okay we can start over." I said hugging her tighter.

Even though my Angel was crying, I couldn't help but to be overjoyed. She just admitted that she never stopped loving me, and I was going to do everything in my power to love her back; forever.

I pulled her away from my chest and she immediately looked hurt and confused. I cupped her cheek wiping her tears away with my thumb. I dropped down to one knee and reached into my pocket where I put her old wedding ring. I grabbed her left hand. She started crying again.

"Isabella, will you marry me…again?" I chuckled at the last part.

"Yes!" She said pulling me up by my collar and to her lips.

The kiss was amazing. All of the seven years of love and passion I missed out on giving her was put into the kiss. She moaned and pressed her tiny body back into mine. I fisted my hand into her hair as she ran her hands up to the back of my neck. I started to suck on her bottom lip trying to deepen the kiss. She complied and opened her mouth. I started to massage her tongue with mine. She let out another moan. I was aroused immediately.

She brought both of her hands to my shoulders and slipped off my jacket. I started to kiss down her neck, nipping and sucking as she began to unbutton my dress shirt. Once it was unbuttoned she dragged her nails from the top of my chest down to the rim of my trousers. I grabbed her hands to stop her.

"Bella, seriously, if you keep touching me like that there is no way I'm going to be able to stop." My voice was low and husky.

She smiled deviously. "Edward, you have seven years to make up for. I don't want you to stop." She said biting my ear.

She brought her lips back to mine and slipped off my shirt.

All my control was immediately lost. I grabbed her by her firm bottom and lifted her up off the ground. She wrapped her long silky legs around my waist and started to grind on my arousal. I let out a moan and roughly set her down on the medal table in the middle of the room.

She kissed me again passionately and bit my bottom lip. I pulled my lips away from her and started kissing the junction between her neck and shoulders. I brought both my hands up to the thin straps on her shoulders and pulled them down. The dress only slipped down slightly. Frustrated, I grabbed the zipper on the back of her dress and began to pull. When that didn't work fast enough I pulled down hard one last time before ripping the dress open. Silver beads crashed down to the floor.

Bella laughed. "Edward I liked this dress, it was Versace." She whined.

"Do you see all the money in the duffle bags love? I'll be able to buy you a new one, and in ever color!" I exclaimed breathlessly.

She threw her head back in laughter. I took this as the opportunity to pull down her dress until her perfect chest was revealed to me. She grabbed me by my hair and brought me back to her lips once again. I brought one hand up and started to massage her left breast. She let out a moan. She grabbed my other hand and brought it to her thigh.

I slid my hand up higher, pushing up the flimsy material of her dress. As my hand was getting closer to her warm center, I brought my lips down to meet her right breast. I started licking and nipping at her nipple. She was breathing heavy and making the sexiest noises and I hadn't even gotten to wear I knew she wanted me the most.

I brought my hand to her center. I growled when I realized she wasn't wearing any panties.

"Ed-ward please, I need you." She breathed looking into my eyes.

I ran two fingers down her folds and to her core, realizing how drenched she was.

"God stop teasing me!" She shouted.

She shoved me away a bit as she reached for my belt. She quickly undid it and through it to the side. She unbuttoned my pants and hastily pulled down the zipper. She hooked her fingers around both my boxers and pants pushing them down as far as she could. Once they reached my ankles I kicked them off and stepped back in between her legs.

I put both my hands under her bottom and brought her to the edge of the table. The tip of my erection was at her entrance.

"I love you so much Bella." I said.

She nodded.

We were both breathing heavily, our lips barley touching as we looked into each other's eyes. She brought one arm around my neck and put the other behind her for balance. She lifted herself up and brought herself forward. I leaned in and pushed my hips up, fully entering her in one thrust. We groaned in unison.

The feeling was incredible. She was warm and tight, it was hard to keep control of our steady rhythm.

"Please…it feels so good, harder Edward." She moaned.

I grabbed on to her hips thrusting into her faster and deeper, hitting her where I knew would make her scream. With each thrust more of the beads from her dress, crashed down around us.

"God, Edward; don't stop."She whimpered.

"Unnh …Bella," Was my simple response.

I could feel her start to clamp down around me. Knowing I wouldn't last much longer, I began to move faster. She began chanting my name and her body started to shake from her climax. She grabbed my face and kissed me roughly bringing me to my own release.

We stood there for a moment catching our breath. I brought my hand up and pushed away the hair that was sticking to her face. She brought down my hand and kissed it.

"Edward, I've missed you so much." She said.

"You don't even know love; I don't know how I went seven years without your beautiful face." I replied.

I gave her a chaste kiss before we started re-dressing. This was hard for Bella, seeing that I practically ripped her dress in half. I gave her my jacket to put on over it.

"Edward what the fuck is taking you so lo-." Emmett screamed but stopped dead in his tracks once he took in mine and Bella's appearance.

He had a grin on his face that went from ear to ear.

"Alright well since I'm pretty sure you two just consummated your reunion, can we leave?" He spoke seriously.

Emmett, Bella, and I grabbed the remaining four duffle bags and loaded them into the van. Everyone was watching us with wide grins as we got in the van.

"Holy shit. I can't believe that worked!" Rosalie squeaked.

She started the van and began to drive away. After we were making our way down the strip I noticed that Jasper was missing.

"Alice! Where is Jasper?" I exclaimed in a panic!

"He's driving your car Edward. Calm down!" She shouted.

"Oh shit I forgot." I breathed.

Bella put her hand on my shoulder. I looked up meeting her gaze. She smiled at me and nodded her head towards the window. I turned to see what she was motioning to and smiled. I turned back to her face and winked.

"Well can you call him and tell him to meet us at The Little White Wedding Chapel? I have some business to take care of."

The End.

A/N: Well hope it wasn't to cliché. And again sorry for the errors. I know how annoying it is to read a story and find tons of mistakes that could have easily been fixed. Please review!


End file.
